1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for analyzing hemoglobins, and a solution for suppressing deterioration of a separation column for use therein, and particularly to techniques suitable for analyzing hemoglobins in blood samples by liquid chromatography.
2) Related Background Art
It is the conventional practice to analyze glycohemoglobins in blood samples by liquid chromatography for diagnosis of diabetes, etc.
Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) No. 63-75558 discloses such conventional practice, where glycohemoglobins in blood samples are analyzed by supplying a potassium phosphate buffer solution as an eluting solution to a separation column provided with carboxyl groups as ion exchange groups.
Chromatographic separation of blood samples by a phosphate-based buffer solution in a separation column provided with carboxyl groups, etc. as ion exchange groups, as in the above-mentioned conventional practice, has the following problem. When operations to separate glycohemoglobins, etc. are repeated in the same liquid chromatographic analyzing apparatus so as to conduct analyzing treatments of a large number of blood samples, the pressure in the flow passage line of the analyzing apparatus is gradually increased to lower the separability of sample components. Such an increase in the pressure and decrease in the separability are due to deterioration of the separation column.
Thus, when the liquid chromatographic analyzing apparatus for analyzing glycohemoglobins, etc. is used for a prolonged time, the deteriorated separation column must be exchanged with a fresh one. Heretofore, exchange frequency of such deteriorated separation columns was so high that it caused the operator to do an excess of troublesome work for the exchange with increasing consumption of the separating columns.